Life isn't what it seems
by defuntaccount
Summary: Life isn't what it seems is from the writer of Monica's story,Hateful Words presents Life isn't what it seems. The Inuyasha Gang is at Highschool and with other people who are not what they seem. These is thier life in highschool when they are dealing wit
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't what it seems

**full summary:**Life isn't what it seems is from the writer of Monica's story,Hateful Words presents Life isn't what it seems. The Inuyasha Gang is at Highschool and with other people who are not what they seem. These is thier life in highschool when they are dealing with ,relationships,parents,and other things! Hannah is a alchemist who has weird life. Raven has too many problems of her own. Lily wants someone and she isn't scared to get it what she wants. Monica is rich but everyone excepts much more from her this worries her. James tries to comfrot her but things happen. How will they deal with life? Will friendships go wrong? Who will fall in love unexceptedly? The first chapter is about the characters and other things. Please read and Review!

This is a story where all these Teenagers that go to high school of all the places. These chapter will explain everything in this chapter and at the next chapter will be the start of the story okay? Lets move on!

Characters:  
Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyo,Naraku,Shippo,Sango,Miroku,Hiten,Sesshomaru,Ayame,Koga,Kagura,Kanna,Bankotsu,Yura. That is all the inuyasha characters allowed.

**This is important/**

Here are the characters that i will include that aren't in Inuyasha.

Rini(Trish's character),Heyro,Hannah(Me),Monica(My character),Dani,Raven(my sister's character)James(Monica's boyfriend) Edward Elric(That is who i love!) Lily and last Keira.

Hannah Mustang : Hannah is tomboy/Punk girl who loves Ed a lot!She wears anything that is Japanese influenced or anything that she likes. Besides Hannah is a alchemist who can change shape,stop time, and many others. She is a friendly person until you make her mad and beware her when is mad. Has chestnut brown hair and is 5'2 and is white of course!Is friends with everyone except Naraku,Kikyo,Yura or any preps that tries to take Ed from her or her stalkers. Hannah is 15 years old. Lives with her dad only because her mom died. Lives in fancy upscale Mansion. She has a lot of secrets that people don't know that would shock you.

Monica is 17,5'5 shape shifter demon. She can foretell the future,snaps her finger and can calm everybody,controls the elements(wind,fire etc). Loves James dearly and hates Lily for trying to take James from her. She wears black a lot and she usually wears a black shirt and a skirt or leather pants. She likes to be left along a lot,is very powerful demon,hates Inuyasha because he is a hanyou,Naraku,Lily. She is related to Sesshomaru through blood she is cousin. Her parents are alive but are having problems of their own. Weighs 110 pounds hair color is brown and has purple eyes.Respects her cousin a lot!

Heyro,Rini,Keira: I have hers but you will have to find out later

Dani: well... i have her info about dani.

Raven: is 16,5'7. she has a secrets that nobody knows .She has black hair,black eyes,pale skin. she wears black shirts and blue jeans and she dislikes preps and stupid people and everyone is her friend excepted inuyasha, kagome , kikyo,lily,narkau. She likes Hiei a lot. Loves to play with fire,darkness. We don't know who her parents are because she won't talk about them. She lives in a apartment by herself. Is a goth and usually beats people up. Looks innocent but always isn't.

James: 19,6'4, he has short sliver hair and has sliver eyes. Wears whatever he likes and he is a punk to but he and Monica are rich. Lily was his ex girlfriend before he meet Monica. He is a dog demon but he isn't related to Sesshomaru. Is friends with every one except Naraku,kikyo and yura. James lives by himself in a mansion that he got from his parents before they died.

Lily: Blond girl, 5'3,Blue eyes,19. human who James fell in love and he broke with her and she wants him back. She is evil and will do any thing to get James back. Hates Monica a lot and is friends with all the popular girls and guys at the school. Is a good looking girl but she has problems with people because she thinks she is the bast. Her ego gets in way of life in relationships that what cause James to break up with her in the first place. Loves rumors and spreads them around and can get nasty in fights.

Everybody else wears regular clothes and they are not Gothic. Yura,Kikyo are sluts because that are and it is the truth.i am so sorry Kikyo fans!

**Boyfriends/Girlfriends **

Heyro/Rini

Dani/Bankotsu

Monica/James

Hannah/Ed

Raven/Hiei

Kagura/Sesshomaru

Koga/Ayame

Inuyasha/Kagome

Kikyo/Naraku(eww!)

Lily?  
Keira?

So plz review! So i will update later when i get more time to write this. This chapter was just about the information in this story so you will know so i won't have to explain. Thanks a lot and review!

Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

Life isn't what it seems

This is the real chapter.

Chapter Two: Crossing Paths

(We are in the United States not Japan, in the city of Little Rock the capitol of Arkansas)

Hannah Mustang got ready for school in a record compared to other times when it is known that she can take longer than one hour to get ready. She was wearing a Japanese komonio top and was purple with sakura flowers on it. The top had the flowing sleeves. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees it was just basic plain looking skirt, ankle socks with black flip flops that had high heels. She was walking on the side walk.

"Why do i have to walk to school every day." Hannah muttered.She was tired of walking to school why couldn't her dad drive her school instead of walking, i live in the middle of town only a couple of minutes from school.She was walking when she past Edward Elric's house. i "I have to go visit him i miss him, besides he just has his brother Al to live with." Hannah thought. Just then someone unexpected came by. His name was Joe Smith and he was creepy. He was staring at her it scared her.

"Uh... Hi Joe Smith... I am Hannah Mustang." Hannah spoke to the teenage dude and he had short blond hair,pale skin,hazel eyes and of course he was taller than her. He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his muscles and blue jeans which were baggy.

"Hello Hannah. Are you going any where after school?" Joe asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hannah spoke quickly and start to run the fasted she could run. It was a slow speed since she was wearing high heels and in a skirt.

"Damn Bitch. Why does she keep refusing me asking her out?" Joe thought. He start to run after her. It look like Joe was winning until she was in a group of people.

"Hey Yuriko!" Hannah yelled she was trying to get the attention of the Inu Oni she was wearing a black shirt that said " Today is the day you die" and baggy black pants.

Yuriko turned around and look at Hannah. She had know Hannah since she moved to Little Rock last year. "What is up Hannah?" She was nervously putting her waist length white hair.

Hannah looked up to her ice blue eyes with a look of trouble. She knew from that look that Hannah was in trouble. Hannah was a human and mind having a oni friend she knew Monica and she was a oni.

The pierced eyebrow made Yuriko super cool looking but you expect a girl to have her ears prieced.

"What is wrong Hannah?" Yuriko asked.

"Okay here is the story. I was walking to school which we have thirty minutes before it opens and this dude i did not know was walking behind me and and when i said hello and told him my name.

He asked if i had plans after school, i knew something was wrong when he continue to stare at me." Hannah said nonstop.

They were walking side by side and you could see the height difference Hannah was 5'2 and Yuriko was 5'6 they were both thin looking.

" What is his name? Why was he staring at you Hannah?" Yuriko asked.

"He said his name was Joe Smith. I don't know why he was staring at me but he was creepy looking." Hannah said on the brink of tears.

Yuriko gasp and she look at Hannah and was afraid to lie.

"Hannah the dude you talk to is a stalker because girls told me

that he goes up to them and asks for a date and if they don't answer

or say no. He follows them everywhere he has been charge with the crime. I am just warning you go out with him for one date. Anyway things will get better they have to. Do you want a cigarettes i got a pack?"She said.

" Everything will be okay it has to be." Hannah muttered and look like she was crying when Kagome came up to the girls. She sat on a bench near the school.

"Hey sister! What is up with Hannah? She looks like she is going to cry?" Kagome asked her adoptive sister. She was wearing her school outfit she wears in the series.

"Hello Kagome she is just having relationship problems. I am

going to comfort her okay." Kagome said this and went to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah this is Kagome." Kagome spoked while setting down.

"Hey Kagome." Hannah looked up and her she was crying, tears were going down quickly.

"What is the matter? Yuriko said you had relationship problems is it about Ed?" Kagome told her.

"No it is isn't about Ed." Hannah said and start to cry harder.

Kagome barley heard her.

"Then what is about? We need to get your face cleaned up hears a tissue." Kagome said trying to cheer her up.

"I tell you at lunch Kagome.I promise i will. Thanks for the tissue it means a lot." Hannah said wiping the tears away.

"I got to go to class see you all later." Hannah

End of Chapter one(the real one)

Please review will you? Thanks a lot! Don't worry if your character isn't in there yet. I will be focusing on another character in the next chapter then i will get back to Hannah. I hope everything goes nice for her. If you want to be in it just email me the details and read chapter one about the information you don't have much time left because this might be the last time i am asking okay i might ask later again okay?

Disclaimer:

Yuriko is Starrfire,Hannah is mine Ed belongs to his respected ownerJoe Smith belongs to me also.The inuyasha characters don't belong to me they belong to their respected owner.Starrfire is a member of Inu-Fan.

Last time: Please review Thanks!

Hannah


End file.
